The present invention relates to a straight axle type rotting axle structure, particularly to a rotating axle structure may be applied on a notebook computer and other devices.
A rotating axle structure is installed to connect the main frame and the liquid crystal display of a notebook computer, by which the main frame and the liquid crystal display are pivotally connected, so that the notebook can be opened or closed.
As shown in FIG. 1, a prior art rotating axle structure has two positioning pieces 11a for fixing on the main frame 12a and the liquid crystal display 13a. One side of the positioning piece 10a is extended with a spindle 14a. One end of the spindle 14a is connected with a pad 15a by rivets. A plurality of pads 16a, 17a, and 18a are installed on the spindles 14a on the two sides of the positioning pieces 11a for providing a proper twisting force by the friction between the pads 16a, 17a and 18a and the positioning pieces 11a.
However, in above prior art rotating axle structure, the twisting force provided by the friction between the pads 16a, 17a and 18a and the positioning pieces 11a is formed by clamping, thus a plurality of pads are necessary. The structure thereof is relative complicate and is not easy to be assembled. Therefore, the manufacturing cost is high.